Grey Dominion
by Telenagikinetic
Summary: ...Another assassin group has been born. They are stronger, they are faster, and they want to eliminate the Weiss. Will they have to count on skill, or just pure luck? ... Next chapter up!! Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Grey Dominion  
Author: Telenagikinetic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: HA! There is none!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, any of their characters, yadda yadda yadda. So don't sue me. However, I do own all the characters in Apex, and my text.  
  
Category: Angst/ Action/ Adventure  
  
Warnings: Some language, blood, violence.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Pichachu, you know, if you were faster in writing parts for our other add-on story, I would never have come up with my own story! ^_~ And, I'd like to thank Pichachu, for supporting me all the way through. I want to thank Guilty Mastermind, for giving me honest advice, and going through the torture of reading from my story notebook, even if it was to ease the boredom of your math class. ^_~  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank ALL the readers that read this story! It just makes me feel very warm inside!!! Now, without any further ado, on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Excellent."  
  
"It's done?"  
  
*Sigh* "It's done."  
  
"Well then, why don't we get started?"  
  
"They don't know what they're up against."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I-I need rest."  
  
"Well, you can get rest on the way there. I'm anxious to get this started. You know I've waited long enough."  
  
"Yes-I do."  
  
"Well, come along then. We have a long way to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it's finally begun."  
  
"What?! You mean."  
  
"Yes. It's happened, sooner than we expected."  
  
"Soon. It's so soon. I had no idea."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be ready for them."  
  
"Yes. we will."  
  
"It's only a matter of time before this. beast is unleashed."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"We will make the best of this time so that we know when the beast will bite, and when it will leap."  
  
"What if we can't even see the beast coming?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Then may Lady Luck take pity on you."  
  
~-~-~-~Three months earlier~-~-~-~  
  
An explosion to the left of the abandoned warehouse! It was just where they were, moments before.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Yoji yelled.  
  
The four assassins made their get away as the second bomb sent off, turning the warehouse into a burning ball of flame.  
  
"Do you think they could have escaped?" Omi said, speaking in to the microphone while looking back at the exploding scene.  
  
"No, I tied them up pretty good. There's no way, no way, unless they're Houdini or something," Yoji replied.  
  
"Sirens. Step on it, Yoji. We can't be seen." Aya said, sitting next to Yoji. The dark green jeep sped down the road, with two motorcycles following them.  
  
The four assassins crept through the back door of the flower shop. Their mission had been long and strenuous; favored results were obtained, but each of them were worn out and exhausted. For Yoji and Ken, six hours of sleep awaited them but for Omi, the store waited for his attendance two hours later, and for Aya, his sleeping sister longed for her daily visitor. Day by day, life dragged on.  
  
The apartment door slammed shut as Schuldig helped Farfarello in. Their job was supposed to be simple and unimportant, but it took an unexpected turn as the assistant pulled out his .22 pistol and shot Farfarello in the leg and shoulder. The assistant was aiming at Schuldig, but Farfarello quickly used himself as a shield while Schuldig fired his own weapon, seriously injuring the assistant.  
  
Crawford got up from his spot on the sofa just as Nagi entered the living room.  
  
"What happened?" Crawford said simply.  
  
After a pause, Schuldig replied,  
  
"The guy got tired of playing by our rules."  
  
"Did he deal?" Crawford inquired subconsciously, while checking Farfarello's wounds.  
  
Pausing slightly, Schuldig simply put,  
  
"Yes, he dealt, but he decided to shoot us anyway. of course he didn't deal. They took Farfarello's knives away." He said, as he put the first layer of bandage over the wound on Farfarello's leg. They were all aware that even though Farfarello was not capable of feeling any physical pain, it was entirely possible that he could die of something as simple as loss of blood.  
  
"Then we're just going to have to take second best, now aren't we?" Schuldig said, now working on the wound to the shoulder.  
  
"No, we aren't. We need him. We'll try again, but this time Nagi is going, and I'll do the talking. We can't afford to lose this deal. We'll contact them first thing tomorrow morning to set up another appointment."  
  
Crawford always handled business like a general, Schuldig his lieutenant, Nagi and Farfarello their soldiers. This was only one battle in the war that has yet to be won.  
*****  
  
To be continued.  
  
*****  
  
AN: Wow. This is only my second Weiss story, and the first one sucked, so I'm crossing my fingers. Also, I'm open to suggestions of any type, as long as it's reasonable. So please feel free to speak your mind. If a majority of readers just feel I am abusing my right as a writer to write, I will refrain from making a fool of myself. ^_~  
  
Please review!! 


	2. Scarring Memories

Title: Grey Dominion  
Author: Telenagikinetic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: HA! There is none!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, any of their characters, yadda yadda yadda. So don't sue me. However, I do own all the characters in Apex, and my text.  
  
Category: Angst/ Action/ Adventure  
  
Warnings: Some language, blood, violence.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Pichachu, you know, if you were faster in writing parts for our other add-on story, I would never have come up with my own story! ^_~ And, I'd like to thank Pichachu, for supporting me all the way through. I want to thank Guilty Mastermind, for giving me honest advice, and going through the torture of reading from my story notebook, even if it was to ease the boredom of your math class. ^_~  
  
Author Notes: I feel loved!!! Thank you, Suisei Lady Dragon, and Misura, for reading and reviewing my story, it's done something really good for my self confidence. If you really want to read my first story ever, it's called Horse Renting, also a Weiss Kreuz story, and it's only got 3 reviews on it, (as does this story so far, but I'm still happy.) and one of them was my friend, Pichachu's. Yeah, it's really sad (still happy). So, I feel loved that I at least have more reviews on this story than I had on the last one. And, sorry the prologue was that short, the chapters will be longer, I promise. And I think I'll update every two weeks, if it's even possible. But, summer vacation's coming up, (YAY!!!) so hopefully I'll get more written then. So for now, enjoy chapter 1!!!  
  
-- Flower Shop--  
  
"Welcome to the Kitty in the House flower shop, how may I help you?" Ken said, almost robotically. A boy, no more than sixteen years old had just walked in. At first, he appeared to be looking for someone, but now he was, or was pretending to be, looking for flowers. Ken found it strange that the boy was so interested in the small droplets of water on the rose petals. Ken finally decided he would stop trying to figure out the deal with this suspicious boy, and continue working on the flower arrangement he had to fill the order for. But as he looked up to check the status of his customer, he was gone, the batch of roses lay unmoved. [That's strange.] Ken said to himself. The boy clearly had not come to the flower shop simply to smell the scents. It was almost as if the boy did what he had to do, and then left. Ken had no way of knowing exactly what it was, for all of the flowers were here, none stolen, and none damaged.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and scratch your head all day, or are you going to finish this arrangement so that I can make my daily rounds?" Yoji said, from the doorway of the kitchen. Hair tousled and shirt worn askew, the blonde-haired man clearly had not woken from his sleep.  
  
"You do not make the daily rounds, Yoji, Omi does. Plus, this arrangement doesn't have to be delivered until." Ken quickly checked the schedule, "noon tomorrow, so you have nothing to worry about." Ken said, a smirk on his face from the humor of the situation.  
  
"Oh.well. as I meant to say, are you going to stand there scratching your head all day?" Yoji said, as he tried to regain confidence. "What were you thinking about anyway?" Ken was once again confronted by the mystery of the boy in the flower shop, who, only moments before, seemed to vanish as suddenly as he appeared. Shaking his head slightly he tightened the strings on his apron, turned his back to the front door and made his way back to the counter.  
  
"Did you acquire the information?" Schuldig asked as Nagi got back into the red Lamborghini.  
  
"Two of them I saw in the store, the other two in the back tending to pots." Nagi replayed in his mind the young boy, not much older than he, tending to the flowers. The dark haired man at the counter, the taller, sleepy one, and also the mysterious man with the fiery red hair.  
  
"Perfect, and did you make sure you didn't make a scene?" Schuldig inquired, already thinking about the next step in the plan.  
  
"Yes. There was no scene, however." Nagi trailed off as he remembered feeling a suspicious gaze on his back when he was in the flower shop.  
  
"What? However, what?" The man was getting impatient. Another flaw in their work and they would hear it from Crawford.  
  
"Nothing, just a feeling." Nagi said smoothly.  
  
Schuldig's eyes narrowed as he wondered what the teen was thinking. Then.  
  
"The man was looking at you suspiciously and you think he suspects something? Relax. He has no idea what just happened." Nagi glared at Schuldig.  
  
"You really shouldn't enter my mind without my consent. There are some things in here that I'd have to kill you for if you found out." He said with a grin while tapping his temple with a long, slender finger.  
  
Schuldig stopped at that. He knew full well what kind of power this gifted teen could wield. He had once brought a building down to rubble when he lost someone he loved. They pulled into the driveway just as Farfarello looked out the window from their apartment six stories up.  
  
Aya walked into the flower shop at 12 o'clock that morning and took his apron from the hook, as usual, and attended to the first customer of his shift. It was a girl with light brown hair win a school uniform, no doubt one of the girls always around during lunch. She looked like she was very nervous, and her hands trembled as she brought a basket of flowers up to the counter where Aya stood. Punching some numbers into the cash register, Aya glanced at the girl, who was beginning to sweat, and becoming pale.  
  
"That'll be." Aya started.  
  
"Oh Aya! Please, you must help my brother. These people keep following him home, and yesterday, they wanted him to give them all the money he had. When he didn't. they." he girl burst into tears as she covered her face with sweat-streaked hands.  
  
"You've got the wrong person, I'm just."  
  
"I've seen you at night. Last night, I was helping my brother home when I saw you. Please. you must help me!" The girl said emotionally as she shook Aya's hands vigorously. Seeing no way out, Aya led the girl behind the counter, away from the small crow that had gathered at the doorway. Not wanting to be left alone with this girl, he led her to the kitchen where Omi was fixing sandwiches for lunch.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi, why are you crying? You're always the happy one," Omi said, in a reassuring tone. And with more tears, Hitomi told her story to yet another member of Weiss.  
  
"Wow," said Omi when the emotional girl was done, and once again, in tears.  
  
"Aya, can I see you for a second?" Aya followed him into the living room just as Yoji walked in.  
  
"Well hello," Yoji said with a smirk on his face, "now what's this? Why are pretty eyes like yours overflowing with tears of sorrow? That's not the Hitomi I know." Yoji said with finesse.  
  
"Hey! Who's watching the shop?!" Ken yelled from the doorway, but Yoji didn't seem to have heard the brunette; his attention was on someone else.  
  
"Did she actually say all that when she was still in the store?!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"Fifteen, maybe twenty people heard it at most," Aya replied. They both knew their cover was close to being blown-maybe it already has.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Omi asked.  
  
Aya turned towards the girl, took a deep breath and said, "You've got the wrong people. We're florists, and that is all we are. If you don't want to buy anything, just go."  
  
"I saw you last night! You-you have to help my brother, you have to!" The girl was becoming desperate as her voice rose with every word.  
  
Yoji watched from the background. He knew the decision their team leader made was the right thing to do, but Omi didn't. After the girl ran out the front door, sobbing loudly, Omi confronted Aya.  
  
"We're going to help her, right?" He said without looking at him." We're going to help him," Omi glanced at the taller man, "right?"  
  
Aya took one look at the Weiss tactician and went back to the shop. Omi was stunned; he stood there, shaking his head, staring with wide eyes at the retreating figure.  
  
"Superb. We are now one step closer to getting what we want." Crawford said eagerly as he paced back and forth in the apartment.  
  
"One step closer, but we have yet to take many more. They are strong. We have to be ready for them." Nagi said, feeling giddy himself, but still, his expression remained vacant. "What's the next step?" Farfarello said, in an impatient manner.  
  
"The next step?" Crawford stopped his pacing and thought for a moment.  
  
"Schuldig and Nagi will continue researching Weiss. Farfarello and I will. play chess." Crawford tapped his fingers against the edge of the table.  
  
"Chess?" Nagi inquired.  
  
"Yes, we will play chess."  
  
[He means think. pondering, like you do in chess game.] Schuldig sent Nagi, in telepathic speech.  
  
[Ah yes, hehe, they'll play chess. It's just his own way of stating he hasn't decided on the next step.] Nagi smiled to himself in realization.  
  
"By all means, let's not keep you two waiting, your chess game awaits. Nagi," Schuldig said in a smooth voice, ten motioning for the teen to follow.  
  
When the other two had left, Crawford's pacing began again, and Farfarello had gone back to polishing his precious knives. He could care less about his gunshot wounds, which had only existed for less than 24 hours.  
  
"Well, now that we know everything about them, what do you think we should do?" Schuldig and Nagi made their way to the underground parking garage under the apartment complex.  
  
"I think I'd like to learn more about this. Omi Tsukiyono. He. reminds me of. someone." The petite teen didn't let on the fact that this "someone" was himself. When he and Schuldig were researching the four assassins, Nagi couldn't help but notice similarities between this boy and himself.  
  
"I notice you're not prying my mind for the answers you seek," Nagi glanced at the taller man. "You're very tempted, just do it." However, the telepath met the teen's gaze with equal menace.  
  
"Tempted? My dear boy, I created the games of the mind. What could possibly make you think your feeble mind would be a challenge to me? You are in my stadium, playing by my rules." He leaned over the hood of the car, "there's no way you could win. It's a lose-lose situation-for you at least." His voice was barely above a whisper, but with such intensity. With that, the doors of the Lamborghini opened, and Schuldig slipped in. Nagi took his place in the passenger seat to Schuldig's left. With a guttural laugh, Nagi replied,  
  
"You are not the only one with a gift-or a curse." He looked sadly out the window at a couple passing by. Hand in hand, the man tried to kiss the woman, but the woman pushed him away playfully.  
  
[Toto, I'm-sorry, sorry I couldn't save you. You'll-wait for me, Toto?] Nagi fought the wave of sickness as those few seconds of the past played out in front of his eyes once again.  
  
That mansion-those stairs-Toto standing there in front of us. Farfarello. he never had any patience for hindrances. He did what he had always done in the past. That sword-the look of pure joy on Farfarello's face. Damn him, DAMN him! She didn't have to die. A fresh wave of anger shook his fragile frame.  
  
Schuldig looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes. The car climbed the ramp and emerged onto level ground, bathed in the brilliant sunlight of the day.  
  
It was in times like this he never failed to enjoy the radiant rays of sunshine peeking out from between the thick cumulus clouds. He could always tell the difference between the fluffy cotton-like clouds, and the Nimbostratus rain clouds. Omi took another deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Last nights' rain had cleansed the atmosphere of pollutants, and left behind nothing but this sweet aroma.  
  
"Could you put this into a wreath for me?" Omi gasped. [Aoka?!]  
  
"Aoka, I thought you were-Omi turned around to find out the girl standing behind him, holding a pot of white flowers, was not Aoka. The girl looked puzzled, but still blushed because Omi, one of the bishonen in the flower shop, was talking to her with suck familiarity. With a sigh, Omi repeated the words he had once told Aoka, before he found out they were brother and sister, before-what happened.  
  
"No, I can't," Omi said.  
  
"Why not?" The girl was slightly disappointed at Omi's reply.  
  
"Those just bloomed this morning. Tell you what, they'll be ready in two weeks. I'll put them into a wreath for you then." Omi took the pot of flowers from the girl's hands and set them on the counter. Although he had a smile on his face, memories of the past were biting at his heart.  
  
"Oh alright, then. I'll be back in two weeks. Bye!"  
  
Aoka had said those exact same words, and she walked down that path, also. She came by almost everyday, bringing her majestic radiance with her, she cheered everyone up, especially Omi.  
  
"No matter," he told himself. "She's gone. It doesn't matter. Schwartz took her, and they cannot give her back to me. Schwartz. Schwartz did this. They are to blame for this hideous crime! I will make them pay for what they did to Aoka."  
  
Schwartz, I would watch my back.  
  
Author Notes: Yes. it's very, very cheesy. You don't know how much time I spent just with that last sentence. But yay, I'm still happy cuz I got reviews! Thanks, I hope you guys read more!! 


End file.
